hatarakufandomcom-20200223-history
Ente Isla
In another world, Ente Isla is a chain of islands that lies on the Ocean of Ignoria, consisting of one large central island with four smaller islands to the north, south, east, and west. It is laid out in the shape of a cross. Demon Lord Satan once attempted to conquer Ente Isla, and was feared by the humans that inhabited it. Geography Western Continent Emilia and her father used to live in Western Island's Sloan Village. The island was attacked by the Demon General Lucifer shortly after Emilia left. It was the first island to be retaken by Emilia. The two biggest powers of this continent are the Church and the Holy Saint Aire Empire. Emerada lives in the Holy Saint Aire Empire. Northern Continent It was attacked by the Demon General Adramelech and was the second island to be retaken by Emilia. It seemed to have been a cold region. Emilia met Alberto on her way to the Northern Continent. Southern Continent It was attacked and taken over by the Demon General Malacoda and was the third island to have been taken back by the hero. It is said to be a continent covered in desert and inhabited by nomad tribes. Eastern Continent The Azure Empire stands on this island. It was once taken over by the Demon General Alciel, but at the news of the fall of the other generals, he retreated to the central continent. Later on the new Demon army, led by Barbariccia, invaded the Azure Empire, mainly the city Afashan and the capital Azure Sky Canopy and forced the Azure Emperor to declare war on the rest of Ente Isla. Central Continent The Demon Lord Castle was built on Isla Kentourm, the main city of the continent. After the war, it fell into the hands of humans. The two moons Ente Isla has two moons, one red and the other blue. They are also thought of to be gods. In truth, the demon world lies on the red moon, while heaven lies on the blue moon. Trivia * In the novel various languages are spoken in Ente Isla, but the Central trading language, Centrumian, is understood in every part of Ente Isla. ** Centrumian is used as a common language for standardizing units of measurement and contract negotiations in Isla Centrum ** It is mostly spoken by government officials, high-order clergy, or traders, * In the anime, the language in Ente Isla is called Entean, which is basically most of the consonants in the English alphabet switched around. Vowels and the consonants 'L', 'N', 'Q' keep their original position. ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ is changed to AZYXEWVTISRLPNOMQKJHUGFDCB. ** For example, 'human' is 'tupan', and 'world' becomes 'foklx'. ** Entean is anime-exclusive. In the light novels, it has been indicated that the people of Ente Isla do speak their own language, but it also differs by region. There is no known structure of the languages, only certain names and places such as 'Alas Ramus' and 'Isla Kentourm' have been given. Category:Locations Category:Ignora Category:Worlds